


Secret Life of a Promiscuous Pathologist

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Molly's interest in other men is bringing out the little green monster in Sherlock.





	Secret Life of a Promiscuous Pathologist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletJersey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJersey/gifts).



> The first of my prompt fills for a Flash Fic challenge, where the authors give me a pairing or an OT3 and I write a fic based on that title and pairing.

“She’s killing me, John. Absolutely killing me.”

John looked at Sherlock quizzically. “How’s that, then? And which ‘she’ are we talking about?”

Sherlock gifted John with a withering ‘don’t be an idiot’ glare. “Molly. Hooper,” he replied, enunciating each syllable with icy precision. “Her and her endless list of sexual conquests.”

John’s expression morphed from quizzical to confounded, his usual range of expressions when Sherlock talked about Things He Didn’t Usually Talk About. “And that makes you uncomfortable because…sex alarms you?” he hazarded.

This glare was beyond withering and into ‘if looks could kill you’d be a tiny pile of ash and bone right now, John Hamish Watson’. “Sex, as I’ve already told my brother, doesn’t alarm me. But Molly Hooper having sex _does_. Because she shouldn’t be.”

John sighed. “Look, mate, just because you’re not interested in sex doesn’t mean the rest of us should become monks - nuns, in this case…”

Before he could continue Sherlock stood up, throwing his hands in the air. “Who says I’m not interested? Why does everyone assume that? What have I ever said or done to make people think that? For God’s sakes, I commented on her tits once, does that sound like something a man who isn’t interested in having sex with a particular woman would say?”

Shocked disbelief was an emotion John was unpleasantly familiar with, but at least this time it didn’t involve learning his wife was a former assassin. Then again, that revelation had ultimately turned out to be a good one for many reasons - sexual role-playing being one of them, not that he ever planned to share THAT with anyone - so perhaps he should reconsider…wait, what had he been thinking? Never mind. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before leaning forward in his chair - not really ‘his’ since he was living in connubial bliss with Mary and Rosie these days - and said, “Wait, you’re saying you have feelings…sexual feelings…for Molly Hooper?”

Sherlock snorted and folded his arms across his chest as he, apparently, made his reply to something in the kitchen just past John’s left shoulder. “Yes, John, I am.”

“And what about…other feelings?” John asked, unable to stop himself even though it really was none of his business. Both men were so involved in their conversation - lack of eye contact notwithstanding - that neither heard the soft footsteps coming up the stairs, even though the door was partially open.

“Yes,” Sherlock replied shortly, still staring past John’s shoulder. “Other feelings as well.”

“Such as…?” John prodded.

“Love, John,” Sherlock snapped. “I’m in love with Molly Hooper and I want to be the next and last man she ever sleeps with and possibly marries and has children with. Happy?”

“Only if you really mean it.”

Both men started, John grinning as he saw Molly standing in the doorway, a wary - yet hopeful - expression on her face.

Sherlock hunched his shoulders, then turned slowly. Both he and Molly ignored John’s presence, and he settled back into his chair, holding his breath, instead of jumping up and making his excuses as had been his first instinct.

“I really mean it,” Sherlock said in a low voice. “Would you be willing to give up your many other lovers and settle down with an emotionally stunted consulting arsehole for the rest of your life?”

Molly shook her head and smiled, moving toward him even as he moved toward her. “Silly man,” she said as he pulled her close. “I’m not quite the promiscuous pathologist you think I am. There’s been no one since Tom because I realized there never could be anyone but you.”

The kiss John witnessed was definitely one of the most passionate, the most pure - sod _The Princess Bride_ , he thought contentedly. _This_ is the kiss that leaves them all in the dust.


End file.
